parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo)
is Stephen Druschke's first movie-spoof of "Dumbo", It appeared on YouTube on July 10, 2013. '' ''Cast: *''Dumbo - Skippy (Robin Hood)'' *''Timothy Q. Mouse - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Mrs. Jumbo - Maid Marian (Robin Hood)'' *''Ringmaster - Edgar (The Aristocats)'' *''Mr. Stork - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Jim Crow - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos)'' *''Peacher Crow - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Glasses Crow - Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Straw Hat Crow - Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' *''Fat Crow - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Giddy - Lady (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Prissy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''Catty - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood)'' *''Matriach - Flora (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Smitty the Bully - Pinocchio'' *''The Pink Elephants as Themselves'' *''The Clowns as Themselves'' *''Casey Jr. as Itself'' *''The Circus Animals as Themselves'' ''Scenes: #Part 1 - Main Title/"Look out for Mr. Stork"'' #''Part 2 - "Casey Jr."/Dinky brings a delivery to Maid Marian'' #''Part 3 - Skippy's Appearance'' #''Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts"'' #''Part 5 - The Parade'' #''Part 6- Their Loving Time/Playing Hide and Shreak'' #''Part 7 - Pinocchio Makes Fun of Skippy/Maid Marian goes Wild'' #''Part 8 - The Gossips/Jiminy Cricket's Appearance'' #''Part 9 - Jiminy Cricket meets Skippy/Edgar's Idea'' #''Part 10 - Inside Edgar's Tent'' #''Part 11 - Pyramid of Pachyderm'' #''Part 12 - The Aftermath'' #''Part 13 - The Clowns/Jiminy Cricket Almost Forgot'' #''Part 14 - "Baby Mine"'' #''Part 15 - "The Big Boss For A Raise"/Skippy Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket'' #''Part 16 - Jiminy Cricket Gets Drunk/"Pink Elephants on Parade"'' #''Part 17 - Meet Joe Carioca and his Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly"'' #''Part 18 - The Hard Life for Skippy/The Magic Feather'' #''Part 19 - The Flight Test/"When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise)'' #''Part 20 - The Big Surprise/"When I See An Elephant Fly" (Final)'' #''Part 21 - Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Dumbo (1941)'' ''Clips from Films Used: *Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''Saludos Amigos (1942)'' *''The Three Caballeros (1945) '' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''Wreck-It-Ralph (2012)'' ''Voices: *Sterling Holloway'' *''Verna Felton'' *''Edward Brophy'' *''Herman Bing'' *''Cliff Edwards'' *''Jim Carmichael'' *''James Baskett'' *''Nick Stewart'' *''Hall Johnson Choir'' *''Noreen Gammill'' *''Dorothy Scott'' *''Sarah Selby'' *''The King's Men'' *''Harold Manley'' *''Malcolm Hutton'' *''Tony Neil'' *''Chuck Stubbs'' *''Betty Noyes'' *''Margaret Wright'' *''Billy Sheets'' *''Billy Bletcher'' *''Eddie Holden'' *''John McLeish'' *''Billy Whitaker'' *''Monica Evans'' *''Richard Bakalyan'' *''Kathryn Beaumont'' *''Dickie Jones'' *''Carole Shelley'' *''José Oliveira'' *''Junius Matthews'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''Roddy Maude-Roxby'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''MichaelSar12isBack'' *''TheBeckster1000'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Edward Brophy'' *''Verna Felton'' *''Cliff Edwards'' ''Music Used: *Can you Feel the Love Tonight" Performed by: Elton John'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: *This is the first movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke.'' *''Both Jiminy Cricket and Jim Crow were voiced by the late Cliff Edwards.'' *''Both Flora, Mrs. Jumbo and Matriach were voiced by the late Verna Felton'' *''Dumbo was re-released on home video when several episodes of The Powerpuff Girls were released in 2001.'' *''This is Jiminy Cricket's debut in a movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke.'' *''Unlike TheBeckster1000's spoof, Piglet (aka Dumbo), this is an NTSC spoof.'' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movies